justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2019/@comment-32342432-20180612123846
Ok everyone is sharing their opinions so here I go too Bang bang bang: Honestly, I hate kpop. The outfits are nice tho, but the whole thing reminds me of DADDY and Hey mama. The background is pleasing to look at. The camera effects are cool too. Choreo can be bit boring to look at, but pretty solid 5/10. Bum bum tam tam: The song itself is ok. Outfits go pretty well with the background. And then we go to the background. Ehh? The doodles on the verse are nice but the guy and the cat furry thing just makes it out of place. At chorus, it looks pretty nice actually. The choreo is nice and simple, reminds me of Shape of you. Solid 6/10. Dame tu cosita: Oh boy, this was a big rollercoaster. I mean, if we took the meaning of the song and just think about the music, it looks like it could be pretty catchy, but the choreo is just mild version of the actual music video. I hope this gets an alt, so it can be saved. The outfit looks weird, some what in a good way, the grin just scares me. The background is well ok to say the least? The color change looks nice. Feels like a song I would play once when home alone, so I could complete all the songs. I would say 3,5/10 for trying. Finesse: The song is pretty good. The outfits are good, little bit all over the place. The background looks very good, pretty colors and well executed ideas there. The choreo again reminds me of Shape of you, being pretty simple but fun to play. I just think we are getting a better dance crew still. Good 7/10. Fire: The song isn't what I expected, it has a nice rhythm and such, but just doesn't feel right? I can't describe it. The outfits look like what you would expect from Just dance, simple with patterns in some places to make it special with some bright colors! Yay! The slight pixel filter does'nt really fit the colors, especially P1s pants. the background looks nice? It fits with the song tho. I started screaming when the select player came on to the screen. The choreo is very fast paste, looks good for warming up. It looks very fun to dance to and the choreo really makes it look that they are BFFs. Pretty good 6,5/10. Mad love: The song is very good for Just dance. The outfits are decent but they really don't fit the background. The background itself is very good, feels like a better Waka waka. I like the addition of the dancer of Narco. The choreo like almost all of these, is pretty repetive looking, especially at the chorus. Feels like this should have an alt of some short. Maybe like a disco alt? Overall it looks very fun if you would play it with someone. Good 7,5/10. Mama Mia: The song is kinda weird but works? The outfits aren't the worst but the swimming caps just takes some of the ok away? The background looks very good, it's simple but you wouldn't get bored watching it. The choreo is mediocre, I like it when the beat drops. I think this will get a couple alt like Cake by the ocean. Almost solid 4,5/10. Mi mi mi: Nice song, the cover is actually pretty ok. The outfits or should I say outfit looks weird, but ok. The background looks somehow out of place, I don't know why? Can't imagine how they pulled an egyptian theme for this. The claydoll thingy looks ok??? At first I didn't realise it was a playable character. The choreo for the girl atleast, fits the song, not so much for the claydoll. Ok 3/10 for trying something new. Narco: This was the song I was the most hyped for. The song is a bop, but feels like really hard song to make a choreo for. The outfit is decent, but has something wrong with it and I don't know why. The background looks cool and pleasing color wise, but the pandas and unicorns are distracting. The choreo isn't the greatest, but I think it's going to get an extreme alt. Overall nice 6/10. OMG: A song I didn't remember existed before this. It's very good and an amazing choice for an egyptian theme. This did everything right on the egytian theme that Mi mi mi didn't do. The outfits are just amazing. The 3 color colorpalette works. The background is so detailed. The choreo works really well together with the outfits, it somehow reminds me of Boom boom. Thank god they didn't censor god. A perfect 10/10. Shaky shaky: I have never really liked latino music, but JD 2018 made me like Despacito little bit so I was open for more latino music. But no, this turned out to be horrible. The jello thingy we got looks baad, and I mean it's ok to try new things but that thing makes me uncomfortable. The background is just what is that thing and place. Looks like it belong to the kids mode. The choreo is akward, I'm just staring at it like: Please don't touch your stomach anymore. A bad 1,5/10.